bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bebop II
The Bebop II is a ship that passed hands from solely Jet Black to being shared with Zev Raregroove, to being repaired and becoming largely owned by Vi. It was previously on-course to a planet called Barolm, which has been called a "backwater" planet. By now, there's no telling where in the Universe they're headed next. Barolm is not...Entirely forgotten though. Yet as of over a year in real-time, it can be said for sure: Now Barolm is completely forgotten. Lisa Lisa won't like that. Technical Details As stated by Vi, the original Bebop was a re-purposed fishing trawler owned by Jet Black. When Zev Raregroove came to be joint-owner, in his more immature years, he used illusions to disguise it as a much more high-tech, sleek craft. The current ship possesses immense size and durability; other than being well-equipped in regards to weaponry, it iss incapable of any degree of great speed with any less than full-power unless assisted by, say, a Sixth Dimensional Channel. As well, it appears to necessitate constant repairs from Vi and other mechanics to keep in working order. Frequently hampering Vi and other allies of Zev Raregroove to use the ship is the fact that, despite being reliable when maintained properly, the Bebop II rests at a degree of outdated technological level. However, the Bebop II's greatest asset is its well-stocked inner resources and phenomenal defenses. Boasting an unusually high armor rating for such a comparatively ramshackle craft, it is also fitted with an advanced barrier and a cloaking system that Kokonoe appears to have much grievances over rarely being used. Inside, whenever power is starting to run low, the ship begins to shut off lights and unnecessary computers so as to focus on life support systems, navigation systems, etc., etc. This tends to be a point of aggravation for some who have not been with the ship long; yet the new Captain herself seems to be easily irritated by this quirk. Locations The Bridge The Bridge contains a Captain's Chair for Vi, several consoles for the crew, and mounted seats for gunners. The Hangar Other than being where fighters are stored within the ship, not much else is known about the Hangar. Cafeteria Among their dishes is steak. Sleeping Quarters Although it's unknown how many there are, the sleeping rooms are small and generally contain three beds and a desk. The desk can, with a press of a button, expose a keyboard and a holographic screen Library Against one wall is a large bookcase, alongside two more beside the doorway. Two small tables sit in the middle of the room, and the room also has a narrow, clearly-armored window; small heater; and a large T.V. off to the side. Training Room This large, circular room produces various drones for training purposes. Gyroscope Room This large, dim room contains a huge steel ring, adorned with faintly-flickering circuits all over, slowly rotating in the center. If the name is anything to go by, this gyroscope somehow helps the ship maintain stability in deep space with total absence of gravity. Viewing Deck A wide room with only a dull couch as furniture, huge floor-to-ceiling, thoroughly blastproof windows look out into space. This is where Jet Black has set up his bonsai garden atop a number of worn stools. Training Room Level One - Produces twelve hovering, spherical drones. Each has three red eyes arranged in a triangle and a stun blaster mounted on the bottom. Level Two - Unknown. Level Three - Unknown. Level Four '''- Produces eight ground drones. They each have narrow torsos atop three legs, conical heads with glowing red visors, and long, spindly arms ended with double-barreled blasters. These drones start to approach the more difficult settings, and actually use tactics. '''Level Five - Unknown. Level Six - Produces five drones. Their bodies are large and spherical, each with a vertical row of five glowing red eyes. They all walk on four long, sharpened legs, and have a pair of large cannons mounted near the top. Level Eight - Utilizes eight of the previous level's drones. VS Mode - In this mode, two or more opponents fight each other to train. This mode also utilizes technology that creates an artificial landscape. Misc. Crew Mitzy A rather wild-looking young woman, she seems to take care of some kind of creatures - Like 'Cockatrices' and 'Warslugs', for example. Wonpem A male of indeterminate species who seems to watch over and control the Training Room. He is some kind of humanoid with a large, oblong-shaped head, goggles with three lenses, four narrow arms with hands that each have three pudgy fingers, and wears what looks like a labcoat. He has an odd way of speaking, periodically making odd growling noises. Trivia *Both this ship and the original ship's name come from the protagonists's ship Bebop, from Cowboy Bebop. Category:Ships Category:Technology